


Desperate

by mynameisash1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Praise Kink, Riding, Short, Smut, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisash1/pseuds/mynameisash1
Summary: Sapnap like Karl desperate.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 284





	Desperate

Sapnap liked Karl desperate. And so he was.

Karl was so, so desperate.

Laying down on their bed, sweater hiked up by his arms, and pillow propping his ass up like a meal just for Sapnap to devour as slowly as he wanted. Hours had passed, but Sapnap had yet to let him cum or even penetrate him. Karl was close to being driven crazy from edging.

He rocked back into Sapnap's fingers, whimpering into the paws of his sweater and begging for more. Sapnap let out a breathy laugh, trailing the fingers that weren't knuckle-deep in his friend trace the inside of his shaking thigh. 

"What's wrong, baby?" He murmured into the back of his neck. Karl whined. "You want more?" He inserted another finger along with other two and hitting his prostate.

"Yes!" Karl gasped, back arching and seeing stars. It was _so_ good. "Please, please Sapnap-" He let out a groan as Sapnap went back to stretching him out. "Oh my honk- Ah-"

"Do you wanna cum, baby?" Sapnap kissed the back of his neck as he slid his fingers out. Karl cried out, chasing his hand. Sapnap put a firm hand on his hip, turning his face to look at him. He studied Karl's face for a moment, taking in his pout and flushed cheeks and tears brimming in his eyes. "I said, do you want to cum?"

"Yes! Please, please fuck me-" He shuddered as Sapnap spread his legs wider. "Please, it hurts-" Sapnap's head at his entrance, making his keen. " _Sapnap- Oh my god-"_

Sapnap sank down another two inches, letting his boyfriend adjust and letting his hands travel up his back and into his hair. "Okay?"

Karl nodded into his sleeves, eye rolling back. "Yeah- I-I'm okay." Sapnap let his hips snap forward a bit, hissing as Karl clenched around him. "Oh-"

"Chill out," Sapnap reminded him. "You're too tense."

Karl let a couple of tears run down his face, taking deep breaths. Soon, he relaxed and started to sink back onto Sapnap's dick.

"Good boy," Sapnap praised him, pumping into him at a slow pace. "You're so good for me. You're doing so good for me." Karl moaned loudly, muffling it as best as he could. "I think you deserve a reward."

"A reward?" Karl questioned softly, whining as Sapnap slid out of him.

"Yeah, just for you, baby." Sapnap shuffled so he was laying next to him. Karl sat up, eyes immediately trailing down to his cock. "You wanna ride me?"

Karl bit his lip, nodding and throwing a still-shaking leg over to straddle him. Sapnap place his hands on Karl's hips, helping him sit down on his dick. As he was entered, he threw his head back, letting Sapnap take a good look at his neck, which was peppered with bruises. He bottomed out, mouth opening but no sound coming out. Experimentally, he circled his hips, making Sapnap's breath stutter and his grip tighten.

Then he leaned back, balancing himself with his hands on Sapnap's thighs and moving himself slowly up, then slamming back down, wrenching a choked moan out of his throat. Sapnap rolled his hips up and Karl came back down again, leaving them both to cry out. Soon, Karl was bouncing, hitting his prostate with every movement, and rambling, half gone. 

Sapnap let him, encouraging him with sweet nothings and rubbing circles into his skin as Karl fucked himself on his cock. "You're so beautiful like this." Karl's face was ruined in the best way possible, tears running down his cheeks and his breath coming out in shorter and shorter breaths.

Finally, he ground so far down that he didn't have a chance to warn Sapnap before cumming all over his stomach and chest and having Sapnap do the same inside of him.

After two minutes of completely blacking out, Karl came to, resting with Sapnap kissing his hair and sliding him off his cock so they could shower.

"Love you," He mumbled, leaning into his touch.

Sapnap smiled, worn-out. "I love you, too."


End file.
